Cats And Dogs
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "I swear, you two go together like cats and dogs." It's a nice feeling when you have nothing left to hide. (Happy RWBY Tuesday!)


**This was a combination of ideas various people said they'd like to see, and boy did I have a blast writing it! Enjoy!**

******Dedicated to weissrabbit (Angie) on tumblr~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Cats And Dogs

_"I swear, you two go together like cats and dogs." _

The line had been directed toward Yang and Blake, spoken by none other than Weiss on one of their first days together as teammates. Yang had according replied, _"You're one to talk" _as she jabbed a thumb at Ruby; that had rendered the heiress silent for a while.

However, Weiss's words stuck with Yang for a while afterward, and she could see the merit in them.

Yang was quite aware of her own personality, being so bold as to label herself as outgoing, zealous, and easily excited. In stark contrast, Blake was introverted, quiet, and rarely displayed emotion. Or at least it had felt that way for the first few days.

However, after everything that had happened between Blake and Weiss when the former's Faunus identity had finally been revealed, things had changed quite drastically- in Yang's opinion, for the better.

To be honest, she had assumed for quite some time that her girlfriend was hiding something beneath that bow of hers, but to have her suspicions confirmed only served as a plus.

As a result of her revealed secrets, Blake no longer wore her ribbon; she saw her Faunus heritage as something to be proud of, not something she needed to conceal, especially not around her teammates. Yang and Ruby were just glad that everything had worked out between their respective girlfriends in the end.

Presently, it was five days before the tournament, and team RWBY had been training nonstop for the past week. After deciding that they would continue to do so in the following days, Ruby had declared that today would be the perfect day to take a break and relax for what would likely be the last time before the tournament commenced.

Yang had been all for the idea, and with some reasoning, Blake had eventually agreed as well. But of course Weiss had stomped her foot and protested that it would be beneficial to train as much as possible. Yang had wished her sister good luck in attempting to persuade the heiress to take a day off before she hooked her arm around Blake's and dragged her out of the room; it was the last day for a while where they would get to have a date, after all.

"Do you think Ruby will be okay by herself?" Blake wondered briefly.

"She'll be fine." Yang sang. "If anyone knows how to deal with Weiss, it's Ruby."

"And if anyone knows how to shoot Ruby down before she can even finish a word, it's Weiss."

"...Well, it's her problem now." Yang shrugged. "She's the leader, and if she wants to control this team, she's going to have to start with her girlfriend." By this time, the two of them had left the school building and began to wander around the campus. "Now then, where should we go today on our last day off?" Yang wondered.

"There isn't much _to_ do." Blake noted. "Everyone else is out training."

"Well, then maybe we could partake in some training of our own, if you know what I mean." Yang smirked suggestively as she raised an eyebrow.

"...Not now." Blake mumbled, her ears twitching with embarrassment.

"Well then, 'not now' means 'later', so I'll hold you to that!" Yang grinned. She entwined her fingers with her girlfriend's as she tugged her along, humming slightly to herself as the warm sunlight seeped into her skin.

Blake made no protests as she followed along, listening to the rustling of the breeze through the leaves and the distant chirping of birds. She followed Yang as they aimlessly wandered the campus, at one point veering off from the stone path and into the forest that was within school boundaries.

They had a certain path they sometimes took together just to enjoy time alone, and Blake particularly enjoyed being outdoors. But as Yang led her along, the Faunus tilted her head to one side in confusion as she stepped off their usual trail.

"Yang, where-?"

"Juuust trust me on this." The blonde winked.

Blake followed along, wondering where they could possibly be headed within the confines of the forest. But before very long, her ears picked up on the familiar sound of rushing water.

"The river?" She asked.

"Oh, so we _are_ going the right way." Yang said. "Good, I was beginning to wonder if we were lost. I should have known you would hear it before me."

They continued on for a few more minutes until the river was in sight. It cut through the forest in a blue line of spiraling water, brimming with life.

Yang found a small hill that banked down into the water and had Blake sit down beside her. Blake complied, curling her legs beneath her as she knelt down next to Yang who slung her arm around her shoulders.

At first, when they had began dating, Blake had been hesitant to touch Yang at all, or vice versa, always fearful that her ears would give themselves away or that Yang would notice something... _off_ about her.

But now that there was just about nothing left to hide, Blake no longer held herself back, and she rested her head on Yang's shoulder. Through the fabrics of her top, Yang could feel the warm fur of Blake's ears twitch ever so slightly and she could not keep the smirk off of her face. She was certain having her ears exposed to the fresh air must have been more enjoyable for Blake as well, rather than to keep them smothered beneath the stifling black bow.

But while Yang was now used to the two fuzzy triangles perked against her shoulder, there was one thing she had not been expecting.

Blake let out a long sigh beside her, so Yang turned her head to her girlfriend.

"What-" But before she could finish her question, Yang felt another furry sensation brush against her bad. "Whoa!" She jumped in surprise as she caught a glimpse of a black snake.

Or rather, when she got a better look at it, it was not a snake at all. It was a tail.

"Oh, sorry." Blake apologized. "Did I startle you?"

"Um, _yes_?" Yang gaped. "Since when did you have-? I mean, I knew you had the ears but-"

"Why are you so surprised?" The corners of Blake's lips rose into an amused smirk; Yang imagined whiskers on her cheeks. "If you really did suspect I was a Faunus all this time, then why wouldn't you expect me to have a tail?"

"W-Well, yeah but... I mean..." Yang fumbled for words as the surprise died away to be replaced with the urge to resist squealing. "Well, like... that Sun guy only has a tail, right? Velvet only has her ears. As far as I knew, it was one or the other..."

"Hm... I guess I can see your point." Blake murmured. "But while I'm not sure about the others, I can assure you I've had both for all of my life." As if to prove her words, Blake's ears twitched once as her tail swished behind her. "To be honest, my ears were easy enough to hid, but my tail... sometimes it was hard to keep still." She wrapped her tail around her waist to demonstrate, and Yang realized she must have always kept it hidden beneath her clothes.

Although she had no idea what it was like to have a tail, Yang could understand how difficult it must have been for Blake to keep it hidden for so long.

Blake said nothing for a minute, her ears beginning to flatten as her tail drooped. It was then Yang realized she was waiting for her to say something.

"Do you..." Blake lowered her gaze as she twiddled her fingers. "Do you think it's weird?"

Yang was certain she felt a nosebleed coming on and sniffed quickly before she blurted out.

"No, of course not!" She cried. "I think it's _amazing_!"

Blake's ears twitched once and she blinked in surprise. "Amazing?" She repeated in a voice that begged for an explanation.

"Yeah!" Yang nodded vigorously, but she seemed to think carefully about what she said next. "Well... I also want to say adorable, but you were _always_ adorable, with or without the ears and tail." Blake's cheeks began to turn pink as she went on. "But more than adorable... I think your Faunus traits are amazing. I mean, your superior senses are something I can't even imagine. Your hearing and eyesight are superb, and you're so balanced and coordinated even without the help of your tail. But above all... Ah, what am I trying to say?"

Blake waited patiently as Yang tried to organize her thoughts and words. "You're not weird, Blake. You're you, and I love you for that. And your secret isn't weird either. As far as I'm concerned, it's just another thing to love about you." She finally sounded satisfied as she continued speaking, beaming widely. "I'm proud to call you my teammate, my partner, and my girlfriend. I always have been, and always will be." Yang wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled her into a tight hug, as if to silently convey the feelings she had just spoken.

Blake's heart was still pounding a bit quickly, but not for the same reasons as a few moments prior. Before, it was because she had been fearful of being rejected, but now it was the exact opposite; because she was relieved at being accepted and loved so unconditionally.

Blake allowed herself to relax at long last as she nestled her face into Yang's collar, finally having revealed the last of her secrets.

It felt nice having nothing left to hide. Very nice. And one day, she wanted to be the one to provide the same solace to Yang, but that was for another time.

At last, Yang pulled away, seeking out Blake's eyes.

"Okay?" She patted her girlfriend's shoulder. "So don't you ever forget for _one_ second that I love you, got it? No matter what."

Blake inhaled a shaky breath before she smiled. "Right." She murmured. "Thank you, Yang."

Leaning forward, Blake kissed her partner's cheek affectionately, earning a blush in return. It took a lot of self-restraint in order for Yang to prevent herself from crushing Blake to her in an enthralled hug, but she somehow managed.

The two then returned to their previous positions, Yang resting her arm across Blake's shoulders as the onyx-haired girl leaned against the blonde. Yang quickly grew accustomed to the rhythmic swaying of Blake's tail brushing lightly against her back.

For a while, Yang gazed out over the water, wondering how Ruby was fairing with her charge. Blake allowed herself to doze for a while, the sounds of nature and Yang's presence encompassing her gently. She did not lose consciousness, but when she reopened her eyes a while later, she felt more rejuvenated than she normally did after a night's sleep.

"You awake?" Yang checked, patting Blake's shoulder.

"Mm..."

"Good! 'Cause I've got an idea!"

Blake leaned away from her as Yang got to her feet, watching her partner with curious eyes as she headed down the sloped hill toward the waterside.

"What are you doing?" Blake called after her as she stood as well, letting the prickling sensation in her legs begin to dissipate.

"Fishing!" Yang announced.

"...Fishing?"

"Yeah! Why not?" She turned back with a grin to find Blake with one eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Ah, oh... i-it's not because you're a big kitty cat who likes fish, or anything... Okay, wait yeah maybe that factors into it a little. B-But seriously, we might as well, right?"

The way Blake was scrunching her nose at Yang now was not unlike how Weiss would often do the same whenever Ruby interrupted her studying.

But Blake could not keep the expression for long, as she caught sight of a shimmering body swimming beneath the currents and swallowed a little hard. This action did not go unnoticed by Yang who smirked. "See? You can't deny you love fish." She teased.

"N-Not raw..." Blake mumbled as she walked down to stand beside her. "So how do we do this?" She wondered.

"The old-fashioned way, of course!" Yang clapped her hands together as she stepped into the water. "Brr!" She whistled. "Okay, let's do this!" She bent over to look into the water with her hands ready, her eyes seeking out the next unlucky fish to pass by.

"Ah, Yang?" Blake opened her mouth, holding back a chuckle as she observed her clumsy stance.

"Hold on, I got this." Yang reassured her without taking her eyes off of the water. Blake wanted to try again to inform Yang of the flaws in her methods, but she decided to hold off and see what happened instead.

Blake sat down on the grass as she watched her girlfriend. "I don't think I've ever seen you concentrate this much, Yang." She mused.

"Well, yeah. This is _fun_. The strategical tactics of the army during the War is _not_. Aha!" Her gaze locked onto a fish that was swimming toward her and she bent down over the surface of the water. Blake could not help leaning forward in anticipation as she awaited the results.

There was a moment of stillness, and even the birds stopped chirping for an instant as Yang prepared to strike.

Then, like a bolt of lightning, she lashed out with both hands into the cool water. "Yah!" She shouted as her fingers made contact with the slippery scales of the fish. It instantly began to flop in her hands, and Blake was rendered quite surprised when she saw that Yang actually managed to lift it out of the water. But within a few seconds, her partner lost hold of the her prey, and it fell back into the water with a loud splash.

"You look like a blind Ursa fumbling for salmon." Blake commented.

"Damn, so close!" Yang groaned. "Okay, who's next, lemme at 'em!"

"I don't think you'll be seeing another one for a while." Blake put in. She indicated the rippling water that had been disturbed due to Yang's attempts.

"Weeell, something's gotta come by eventually, right?"

"If you're willing to wait that long." Blake shrugged. "But until then, let me give you some pointers."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters," Blake stood again as she walked to the river's edge. "You might want to stand at a different angle. Your shadow's hovering directly over the path of the fish..."

Blake continued to instruct the blonde on successful fishing methods, even managing to nab a small guppy in her hands in the process.

"How did you do that? It's so small!" Yang exclaimed.

"It's all about patience. Patience and speed." Blake replied as she released her prize.

"Aw, why'd you let it go?"

"Did _you_ want to eat it?"

"Well, no..." Yang chuckled. "But we could have incorporated it into a nice prank for the princess, dontcha think?"

"...If you keep on messing with her, one of these days she _is_ going to get back at you, you know."

The mention of Weiss took Yang's mind on a momentary tangent. "I wonder how Ruby's doing right now. She totally sucks at flirting."

"No better than her sister..." Blake muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I heard that! And I'm a great flirter!"

"Riiiight."

"If you don't believe me, I could give you some... private lessons." Yang offered in a husky voice.

"Tempting." Blake replied, not sounding totally opposed to the idea. "Considering the fact that we _are_ all alone together out here, perhaps we could-"

"Ah, fish!" Yang shouted.

Blake threw her hands up into the air, resisting the urge to bash her head against the nearest tree.

However, she had more or less been expecting such denseness from her partner, and recovered as best she could, letting out a long breath through gritted teeth.

"Try to remember what I told you." She sighed heavily; she was still in disbelief at how utterly correct she was about Yang's horrible attention span.

"Nah, I'm no good at all that 'waiting patiently' stuff." Yang smirked. "I'm gonna do this my way!" Cocking her fists, Yang raised her elbow above her head.

"Yang, wait-!"

"_Huah_!" With a cry of triumph, Yang brought her fist down into the shallow water. The fur on Blake's tail puffed up in dismay as she anticipated what was to come.

Even without Ember Celica, Yang's punch was powerful enough to send a large spray of river water lurching up into a great wave. Blake stared at the water with an expression that read, "Why am I not surprised?" She did not even attempt to run.

A second later, a rush of air and cold water blasted around her as it fell, effectively soaking Blake to the bone. A single fish flopped onto the ground beside her.

Yang remained still as she looked sheepishly up at her girlfriend.

"Uhh... At least we got the fish!" She laughed nervously.

Ears flat, tail erect, Blake spun on her heel and stomped off back in the direction they had come, dripping a trail of water behind her.

"Blake! Aw, come on, it was an accident!" Yang stumbled after her, whining apologies all the way back.

* * *

"C'mon Blakey, forgive meee?"

"I already said that I did."

"Yeah, you said it, but did you _mean_ it?"

"..."

The two of them had returned to their room to find that it was vacant, and Yang had sounded impressed in believing that Ruby had successfully managed to coax the heiress out on what was hopefully a relaxing date and not Weiss having dragged Ruby out to train.

Yang had insisted that Blake take a shower immediately so she would not catch a cold. After Blake emerged from the bathroom with her towel around her neck, it was the first time both her ears and tail were visible as she was dressed in her sleepwear, and Yang felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"What is it?" Blake asked as she made her way over to her bed and sat down, rubbing the towel through her long, damp tresses, still trickling with water.

"N-Nothing, nothing..." Yang swallowed. "I'll go next." She announced, grabbing her pajamas before she entered the bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her, letting her blush fade away. _God, she's always been so damn cute, but there's just something about the ears and tail!_ She thought as she bit her lip.

Yang took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, knowing she would hardly be able to restrain herself when she and Blake were alone in the room together and both steaming warm from their showers.

Yang's suspicions were proven correct as she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, patting down her own hair as her eyes immediately caught sight of Blake sitting on her bed reading. She was so focused on her book that unbeknownst to her, her tail was swishing eagerly back and forth, her ears trembling in the occasional flick; Yang could easily imagine that if she had had whiskers they would be twitching in anticipation.

The familiar rush of blood rose to her face all over again, but Blake noticed her staring and lifted her gaze.

"Yang, you're doing it again. Could you stop ogling me?"

"Sorry, I just can't help myself!" The blonde hummed as she trounced over to Blake's bed and plopped down beside her. "Mmm c'mere, you!" She slid her arms around Blake's waist and pulled her in tightly, nuzzling her neck with zeal.

"Y-Yang..." Blake mumbled, embarrassed.

"Do you forgive me yet?" The blonde pouted.

"If I say yes, will you let me go?"

"Yeah..."

"Then no." Blake smirked.

Yang grinned widely as she smooched her girlfriend's cheek. "Oh, your hair is still so wet." She noted as her hand slipped over Blake's back. "Let me dry it for you."

Without waiting for a reply, Yang stood to retreat to the bathroom, returning after she had procured the hair dryer. Plugging it in, she pulled out a chair from their desk and motioned Blake over to sit.

Closing her book, the onyx-haired girl obeyed and took her seat. Her tail lie curled around her waist as she awaited Yang's treatment, never before having had another person tend to her hair.

Yang placed one hand on Blake's shoulder as she turned the hair dryer on with the other. However, the sudden noise so close to her ears caused Blake to jump involuntarily.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Yang cried as she immediately turned it to its lowest setting. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Blake reassured her with a smile as she glanced back over her shoulder. Yang was frowning miserably, and Blake could tell she was probably yelling at herself that she could not do anything right. In an effort to dissuade those thoughts, Blake continued. "You know, I've never had anyone do my hair for me before. I'm really interested to see what you can do for me."

Feeling a little better, Yang smiled again. "You got it!"

Blake turned her back to her partner once more as Yang made sure to keep the hairdryer away from her sensitive ears. Blake shivered as the warm air blessed her chilled back that was damp from her hair.

Best of all was when Yang's left hand moved from her shoulder and went to combing through her tresses simultaneously as she continued to dry her girlfriend's hair. Her fingers danced against Blake's back ever so slightly, just enough to send a shiver up the Faunus's spine in contrast to the warmth.

Blake allowed her eyelids to fall shut, sighing lightly as her tense shoulders loosened, savoring the feeling of Yang's fingertips dancing against her back. She did not realize that her tail was beginning to curl up delightedly at the end, but Yang was well aware of this fact. The blonde had to bring her free hand to her mouth to stifle a squeal before she regained her composure. "Blaaaake your hair is so soft!" She hummed gleefully.

"Thanks." Blake replied airily. "Do you want me to do you next?"

"Oh-_ho_, I-"

"Shut up that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Fine~" Yang chuckled, surprisingly letting it go. "But to answer your question, it's fine. My hair dries just fine naturally."

Blake assumed that her partner's high body temperature did indeed contribute to keeping her constantly warm and fairly dry. This was precisely why Blake could hardly resist waiting in her bed every winter night for Yang to drop down and crawl in behind her.

Briefly, Blake wondered to herself why they even bothered to go to their respective beds in the first place when they always wound up together in the morning anyway.

As the thought was running through Blake's head, Yang gave her hair one last fluff before turning off the dryer. "There." Yang declared proudly as she put her hand on her hip to admire her work. "It's extra fluffy and soft now!"

Blake had to admit she was already feeling cold again with the lack of the hot air, but she assumed Yang had enough of that to go around, both literally and figuratively.

"Thank you, Yang." Blake got to her feet. "That felt very nice."

"Hold up, I'm not done yet!" Yang placed her hand back on her girlfriend's shoulder and had her sit down again. She traded the hair dryer for Blake's brush and had her girlfriend scoot to the edge of the chair so she could have better access to her hair. "Just let me know if I'm hurting you, okay?" Yang instructed her.

Gingerly, she began combing through the ends of Blake's hair at the small of her back. This time, Blake did her best to prevent the ecstatic curling of her tail, but quickly realized it was impossible; with the combination of the brush bristles dancing over her back and Yang's gentle hands ghosting through her warm hair... it was heavenly to say the very least.

Yang continued to brush through Blake's onyx-colored tresses for several minutes, keeping her free hand on Blake's back as to not tug at her hair. Her hair was fine and flowing, and Yang imagined that the process would be similar to running her hands through soft silk.

For such a brazen brute in battle, Yang was surprisingly hesitant and gentle when it came to anything involving Blake, so she proceeded carefully. She gradually worked her way up to her partner's shoulders, taking care to untangle every knot as slowly as possible as not to displace a single lock.

Blake's shoulders began to slump forward, as her eyes had long since closed in bliss under the combination of soothing feelings she was presently experiencing. Yang smirked amusedly to herself all the while, not hesitating for a second to spend more time playing with Blake's hair than was necessary.

After several more minutes of this process, Yang finally deemed Blake's hair to be completely tangle-free, and after giving it a few more comb-throughs she finally stepped back. "You're all set, Blakey!" She patted her girlfriend's shoulder triumphantly.

"Yang..." Blake's voice was slightly hoarse as she reopened her eyes. "That was amazing..."

"...Okay, Blake you _really_ can't say things like that in that voice, oh my god..." Yang had to bite her thumb and look away as she tried to keep the immoral thoughts at bay.

"Oh, sorry..." Blake mumbled, still a bit dazed and not at all sounding apologetic for the sexual frustration she was putting her girlfriend through. "Here, let me do y...your hair now." She hastily corrected herself as she took note of the impish smirk on Yang's lips.

"Alright, let's _switch positions_ and-"

"Yang-"

"Okay, sorry." Yang forced her mind out of the gutter for a minute as Blake stood from the chair to retrieved Yang's brush from the bathroom, returning to find that the blonde had taken her seat in exchange.

"Same to you," Blake said. "Let me know if I hurt you."

"Don't sweat it." Yang waved her hand dismissively.

Blake went through the same motions as Yang had, making sure to press down on her girlfriend's hair with her free hand as to not break any strands as she combed through it. Unlike her own thinner, finer hair, Yang's was a thick mane of knottier tangles by nature.

Yang sat comfortably and let out multiple sighs of contentment as Blake's hands lightly brushed against her back. The Faunus's hair was still a bit damp, whereas Yang's hair had already dried, which could be attributed to her uncanny body heat.

"You should really take better care of your hair, Yang." Blake chided. "Your split ends could make Weiss faint."

"Well, now I've got you to look out for me, don't I?"

"That's right." Blake nodded as she finished her brushing and placed the comb down. "But we can save that for tomorrow, can't we?"

"Oh-ho, do I hear a plea for snuggles?" Yang tilted her head back to look at her as a cat would a mouse.

"Don't look at me like that." Blake muttered. "I'm not your plaything."

"Oh, but you _are_."

Getting up from the chair, Yang wasted not even a second as she locked her arms around Blake's waist, hoisting her up to whisk her away. Blake quickly wrapped her arms around Yang's neck as her partner carried her to her bed, flopping the both of them down so that the mattress bounced a few times.

Blake's hair splayed out in a dark pool beneath her head as Yang's golden locks spilled out over her shoulders to form a screen surrounding herself and her girlfriend. Blake's face was flushed pink, and while not particularly common, this was not a sight Yang had never seen before.

However, the ears and tail were a new touch. Aside from Blake's catlike mannerisms, such as the way she curled her hands before her chest, the actual feline traits were just as, if not more, irresistible.

"You're really too damn cute for your own good, you know that?" Yang whispered as she leaned down to kiss Blake's cheek. A shudder ran through her partner's body and Yang smirked.

But the last thing she ever wanted was for Blake to feel like she was being hunted, so even in an event such as their harmless flirting, Yang made sure not to come across as predatory.

Therefore, with another impressive display of self-restraint, Yang let the lustful smirk fade from her lips as she climbed off of her girlfriend. When Blake's eyes followed hers and her expression became disappointed, Yang felt almost flattered. But she refused to let her urges control her; for now, she wanted to keep Blake innocent.

When she came to terms with the fact that Yang was not going to proceed with her advances, Blake let out a sigh.

"After all that..." She mumbled, turning her head away in embarrassment.

"Maybe some other time." Yang smiled. "In fact, _definitely_ some other time." She corrected herself. "But for now, just this is enough." She laid herself down next to Blake, her arms snaking around her partner's back to bring her closer.

Yang was happy enough with simply resting her head atop her girlfriend's collarbone, for her soft body emitted a gentle warmth Yang could never quite get enough of. Blake returned the gesture by encircling her arms around Yang's waist, feeling the familiar wave of heat that pulsed off of her girlfriend's aura.

Blake had always known herself to love the heat of the sun, therefore she was very thankful she had been blessed with finding a source of warmth and love that was superior to that heat.

They spent a moment getting comfortable and adjusting themselves accordingly before they found their perfect position, the one that had them fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Yang would have been fine with drifting off into sleep in that manner, but the soft black tail that was resting lightly across her hips now begged her to ask the question.

"So..." She began. "I'm sorry if this is weird but... does it feel good?"

"Pardon?" Blake blinked her eyes back open.

"I mean, uh..." Yang bit her lip. "Does it feel good if someone... scratches your ears?"

"You just want to touch them, don't you?"

"N-No! Well, yes... B-But not if it makes you uncomfortable." Yang squeezed Blake tighter to her, praying she would not be pushed away.

"Well..." Blake thought aloud. "I guess the answer is... I don't really know. I've never had anyone...do that before..."

"Well..." Yang cleared her throat. "Would you... like me... to?" She offered awkwardly.

"...I think... that could be nice..." Blake agreed, curious herself as to what it would be like.

Keeping her left arm across Blake's shoulders, Yang lifted her right hand to her girlfriend's head. As soon as her skin made contact with fur, she hesitated, but Blake was looking up at her expectantly.

Taking in a short breath, Yang uncurled her fingers and gingerly ran them over her girlfriend's ears. Blake's instinctive reaction was to stiffen, and Yang could clearly feel it, but as she started to run her nails lightly over her ears, Blake relaxed accordingly. The tail that had been resting on Yang's hip began to swish back and forth, and before long, Blake's eyes had closed once again.

Smiling now, Yang continued to scratch her partner's ears, ruffling soft onyx hair slightly in the process. Blake pressed closer against Yang as she felt a tingling sensation fill her body, gathering most strongly at her ears. Her tail continued to pat against Yang's hip as Blake snuggled closer and closer to her girlfriend with every scratch she received.

Yang knew she was enjoying herself far too much, but Blake's reaction was too priceless, too adorable, and it only served to make the blonde happier as she continued.

But after a few minutes, Yang's own ears picked up on a low humming sound, and she stopped what she was doing for a moment in an attempt to listen better.

She had discovered that this noise would go off sometimes, but could never pinpoint its source. She heard it most often at night, but had never heard it so loudly before.

Yang pushed herself up from the bed slightly and looked about the room just as the noise faded.

"What is it?" Blake wondered, gazing up at her with curious eyes. She looked a lot colder now that Yang had pulled away.

"No, sorry. It's nothing."

Immediately, Yang returned to her previous position of embracing Blake, bringing one hand to her head to scratch her furry ears. Before long, Yang heard the humming sound again.

She then realized it was not a continuous sound, almost as though it had to pause for breath...

"Wait a minute." Yang stopped what she was doing yet again as Blake peeked up at her. Yang stared back down with round lavender eyes. "Blake are you..."

Her girlfriend appeared confused now as Yang babbled on, not making the context of her words clear. However, the humming sound continued this time, and Yang was almost certain her suspicions were correct.

It seemed Blake knew what she was getting at now.

"Yang-"

"Are you-"

"Yang, listen-"

Yang did exactly that, but not in the way her partner intended, as she pulled slightly away from Blake before sliding down, resting her ear against her collar. The humming sound abruptly stopped. Yang reached up to give Blake's ears another scratch and received her answer when the sound returned instantly.

"Oh my god, Blake _you are_!"

"_Yang_-"

"You're _purring_!" She gasped.

"Yang, it's not-"

"Oh my god, that is so _precious_!" Yang locked her arms around Blake's back and shoulders now, allowing no room for her to try to wriggle away. Blake did attempt to squirm at first, but relinquished when she felt the power behind Yang's crushing grip.

"Yang-" Blake tried again but was once again cut off.

"Look, I'm sorry I don't care _how_ embarrassed you are right now but this is just_ too cute_." Yang squealed.

"...You..." Blake's voice lowered. "You don't think it's... weird?"

Yang pulled away from her until her fierce eyes met Blake's wavering ones.

"Are you insane?" Yang asked, incredulous. "Did you hear a word of what I said before? Of course not, so stop asking that." Her more serious tone was then traded for a joyful one. "As far as I'm concerned, this is just more about you to love!"

Diving back down slightly, she returned to her previous position, resting her head on Blake's chest. It took another minute for Yang's words to sink in, but the tight embrace she kept on her made Blake realize just how earnest she was being. She could feel the slight tremble in Yang's arms around her, silently begging Blake not to push her away.

Blake blinked once before exhaling. Then, she wrapped her arms around Yang's shoulders again, this time tighter as she pulled her girlfriend in to her, her tail curling protectively around her waist.

This time, she did not require Yang's fingers against her ears to bring the purr rising to her throat; her girlfriend's presence alone was more than enough.

Until now, Blake had tried to conceal her body's natural reaction to happiness as best she could, sometimes even to the point where it was almost painful. But now she felt as though a barrier had been lifted as she expressed her emotions freely.

Yang's smile only widened as Blake pulled her in closer, and she could hear the beginnings of another purr rumbling within her chest.

At first, it was just the steady rhythm of Blake's heartbeat that filled Yang's ears, but all at once, that was joined by a sound not unlike rolling marbles. It was so hearty, so passionate, so unbelievably _happy_ that Yang herself almost ended up purring.

But instead, she laughed as she nestled closer to Blake who was now running her fingers through Yang's messy hair. She listened to Blake's purring, each round coinciding with her breathing which was strong and fervent. Yang could tell Blake was so happy she could hardly breathe quickly enough to gather enough air for her lungs to take in before she released it into another loud purr.

The two remained that way for a long while, easily losing track of the time.

Blake's purring only softened when Yang began to speak.

"Blake, I just want you to know..." Yang traced her palms over Blake's back in soothing circles as she continued. "I want you to know that I don't just love you for such shallow reasons as because of your ears, or something like that. I know the way I acted today must have felt like that was the only reason I felt this way toward you."

She sounded guilty, but Blake could understand what it was she was thinking, even though Yang was entirely mistaken. "I don't just love you because of your Faunus traits; I love your Faunus traits because they're a part of _you_. I love _you_, Blake."

The earnestness in her voice alone was enough to bring tears to Blake's eyes, let alone the earnestness of her embrace.

"Yang..." Blake rasped. "I never doubted for a second that you loved me. But thank you..." She sniffed, a purr still rumbling in her chest. "Thank you, Yang. Thank you for loving me." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, and Yang could tell she was on the verge of tears. "I love you too, Yang. I love you..."

At last the tears dripped down Blake's face, only to dry in her partner's warmth. Yang felt a single tear drip down her own cheek as Blake ran her fingers through her hair.

When they had both calmed down, they let out simultaneous sighs before pulling apart briefly. Yang slid up to Blake's face-level as she pulled her into a long kiss that spoke more than words ever could.

When they finally broke apart, they reminded one another again:

"I love you, Blake."

"I love you, Yang."

Yang brushed her nose briefly against her girlfriend's before resting her head against Blake's chest one last time. She felt warm hands on her back again as Blake began purring once more, but past that rumbling was the sound of a gentle heartbeat.

Even after Blake had fallen asleep, she continued to purr, the comforting sound lulling Yang into slumber as well.

Just before she dozed off, Yang's mind resurfaced what Weiss had said to her many weeks before: _"You two go together like cats and dogs."_

Now, Yang smirked as she remembered all of her replies: _"So do you and Ruby."_ She had said. _"But, yes we do; and aren't we perfect?"_

Weiss had rolled her eyes a little, but smiled in the end.

At last, Yang fell asleep in Blake's warm embrace, thankful that she had been lucky enough to be blessed with finding her own sun, and other half.

* * *

**A/N: This might be the fluffiest RWBY fic I've written yet, or at least in the top 3. [Of course Blake probably doesn't have a tail and can't purr but it needed to be done. Also, writing lame Yang humor was fun, haha.] ****Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! See you on Thanksgiving for a quick fic!**

**Please review!**


End file.
